


The journey of a god

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention of child abuse and death, god!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lost his family, his pack, saved Stiles on the way.<br/>They started to go together on their journey and meet a child who saved both of them.</p>
<p>Isaac comes later on and stays with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The journey of a god

**Author's Note:**

> I love god!Derek.

His black nose twitched as he smelled fear of a human, a citrus fragrance and sweet smell.  
His ears twitched as he heard the sound of feet running, a human panting.  
His green eyes then saw the human that ran through the forest, but from what, Derek couldn't tell. There was no one behind him. But then a scent caught his nose, a smell of fire, anger and human.

He couldn't understand what made him move, but that boys desperate heartbeat, the smell of fear and sadness, made his large body move, ran in front of the men, made them stop, ordering the roots to catch the feet of the men, while he showed them his teeth, made himself bigger by crouching over them, the boy still running.

His wolf similar body, his fur darker than the night, his white teeth and blazing green eyes, scared most men, some started to yell monster, some tried to escape the roots.

Derek roared at them, loud and ringing, turning his back to the men, trusting them to be smarter than to try to harm him.  
He followed the smell of the boy, it would be a waste if he died now, after Derek bothered to help him.

It wasn't hard to find him, the boys anxiety smells like burned sugar, from afar, Derek could see the tense shoulder, his head moving like he's looking for something.

Derek wanted to talk to the boy, his brown hair sticking out in every angle.  
Of course, Derek could talk, he's a wandering god, but he worried that the boy would run away from him.

So Derek just followed the boy, always quiet and making no sound.

~*~

It went like that for some days, helping the boy from afar, the lonely eyes helped Derek to decide.

The boy reminded him of himself, lonely and lost in a forest he is not home.

For a week nothing happened, the boy lost his jumpiness, talked to himself, which humored Derek to no end, even slept through the night. That in turn made Derek nervous, always sleeping with an open ear, ordered even the plants and ghosts to alarm him when something came their way.

Started a new week, the boy came across a lake, threw his shoes aside and rolled up his pants and went inside the lake with a stick.

Derek watched from afar, a forest ghost snickers at him as Derek got worried, because the human kept tripping and fell in the lake. He could hurt himself badly.

As the sun was starting to set, painted the world in a warm orange, the boys eyes shining like amber. Another creature laughed at him, his tail hitting the tree in its constant wagging.  
The human managed to catch some fishes, rather big actually.

It was ridiculous, but Derek felt proud.

Then the human started a fire, cleaned the fishes as best as he could and put them over the fire with more sticks.  
Derek stayed hidden, feeling prouder, now that the human choose to eat more than berries.

Derek thought of hunting some little animals to give the human, but it's way to close to courting, do Derek didn't dared to do it. Hoped that they will come across a dead animal the human could eat.

The fishes were done, put aside to cool off, the boy seemed nervous but not scared, his heartbeat steady and his smell gave nothing aside from its usual sugar smell of anxiety and excessive energy, which can be confusing at times.

The boy clapped once, loudly he said to come out.  
Dereks own heart beat faster, the boys heart still steady but got a nervous tick to it.

He wasn't sure if the boy meant him, but it was safe to assume, so he did as asked and walked to the boy, who got tense again, starring at him with his mouth wide open.

But nothing else happened, his heartbeat didn't change, his sugary smell mixed with earth stayed. No smell of fear.

That absolutely did not make Derek feel fuzzy.

As the boy smiled at him, though, offering some fish, Derek was gone. His tail raised dust.

~*~

Derek kept it a secret that he could talk, still fearing Stiles, as the boy introduced himself, would run away.  
Stiles seemed content just to talk endlessly without looking like a mad man.

The next day, Derek went hunting, he ignored his instinct telling him that this is count as courting.

On his hunt, Derek thought over his hiding skills. How could Stiles find out where he was? That he was following him. That means that either Derek is really bad or Stiles is an observant little genius.

He chose to ignore it for now and concentrate on his prey.

~*~

Derek didn't realize it, watched Stiles looking at the many full moons with big eyes, how many months passed since they met.

It turns out that Stiles is indeed a genius, because he figured out fast that he isn't like any other monster. He made Derek talk and explain himself.  
He did, but didn't mention everything, like being able to change into a human when his love is mutual, or that the forest is full of spirits.

It was easier after that, Stiles expected answers to his never ending rambling, they made each other laugh.   
They also had the same goal now, to find Dereks pack.

It wasn't until a few more weeks, before Stiles told him why he came to the forest.  
He was/is a poor thief, alone in the world, needed to steal to survive. But the farmers weren't happy with it, the king punished every theft with death.  
So running it was.

They took a nap after that, Stiles' smell turned to salty and like tangerines, so Derek curled around Stiles, as he slept for a while.

Derek didn't know how to tell Stiles that he will never be alone again or need to steal and fear for his life.  
But he already promised so to himself, Stiles doesn't need to know.

~*~

Winter was nearing, it was summer when Derek first met Stiles.  
And it was scary just how much Derek started to care for Stiles in short time.

Derek left Stiles alone to find a bunny, the rule loud and clear, only the male ones.

It was only an hour, maximum two. So why does Stiles have a crying girl in his arms?

After Stiles showed Liz, the girls name, that Derek is harmless, she started to play with him. Also became part of their little pack. Yes, Derek allowed himself this much.

So their journey continued with a child, Dereks wolf going crazy (and Derek himself), they had fun.

As Liz started to get comfortable around, at the time when it was time for spring to come any moment, the snow still there though, she started a fight. Threw a snowball at Derek, making Stiles laughing that he fell on his knees, hands clenched on his stomach.

It was like war, mostly between Stiles and Derek, Liz in the middle of all, laughing.  
Stiles lay on the snow, all limbs spread out, Liz cuddled Derek, who had a protective tail around the girl. That's when she started to tell them why she was in the forest, tried to run away from her parents that hit her every day, her older siblings told her to run.

They listened, hugging her and made her feel safe as possible. 

~*~

They were happy till summer, Liz now back to a happy child, Derek couldn't hide his feelings anymore, going so far as courting Stiles, who didn't seem to understand anyway, making his presents their food, sharing with Liz, which made Derek giddy.

Derek could feel his heart on his tounge as Liz called them her fathers.  
Stiles went even so far as to jump around.

Liz was embarrassed for a time, but didn't stop, the next few weeks were the happiest for Derek, Stiles started to stay closer to Derek.

And then she left. Derek should have known that she was a spirit, a lost child, who died by the hands of her own parents.  
But it's good, she needed to leave, at the end her very last moments on earth were happy and full of laughter and not fear.  
Derek still saw her, part of her soul lingering, a path. He chose not to tell Stiles about it, who still sat there were Liz was, her clothes in his hands.

It was hard on Stiles, who already lost so much, just to lose someone else, who called him father.

Derek didn't realize his change, standing on two feet, walking towards Stiles and put his arms around Stiles and hugged him, the other turned around to hug him back, his scent earthy and honey sweet.

It wasn't till night, the full moon shining, Stiles still in his arms, that the both of them realized that Derek is human. Still hairy, but not that much.

Stiles grinned like mad, still with a blush on his face, because he peeked, Dereks ears burning and mumbling a love you.

Stiles started to giggle, threw his arms around him and pushed Derek down.

They stayed like this for the night, the fire long dead.

They may lost someone dear today, but Derek was happy. Very happy, all the snicker and giggling of the ghosts and spirits and other creatures made nothing to stop Derek.

~*~

It was winter again, Derek now most times as a human, walking the path Liz left them, their hands locked.  
It was also now two years, when Derek lost his pack and family, but it stopped to hurt, now that he have Stiles by his side.

The never ending ramble of Stiles distracted Derek, so it was for both of them a surprise when they saw a little, quiet village.

They stayed for three weeks, Stiles wanted to sleep on a bed.  
That is also when they met Isaac, a little boy, looking like a painting.  
They knew what to do.

Back in the woods, Isaac with them, the bicker, normally between Derek and Stiles, started between Isaac and Stiles.

For some reason, Isaac had fond feelings for Derek, but for Stiles he only felt distrust.  
Derek explained later, that it's surely, because he's a god of protection, a warrior to save.  
Stiles pouted for a day, but never in front of Isaac.

It took a while this time, Isaac isn't as open as Liz was, but Stiles managed to make Isaac trust him.

Around autumn, nearly a year, Isaac asked them if he could call them father.

Stiles actually fist bumped into the air, Isaac made a face like he regretted it already.

There is only one thing that could make Derek happier than he already is.

~*~

Isaac was now 11, they took him in when he was just eight years old.  
Derek still saw the path of Liz, Stiles eagerly followed it, Derek finally told him about it.

It was when Derek cleaned a deer, the fire ready, in the background Stiles and Isaac were bickering about the berries, that he's sick of them, Stiles threw sarcastic comments.  
Derek smelled wolves, heard them howling.

He let the deer fall, changed back into his wolf like form, and howled as loud as he could.

His breathe stopped, waited for an answer.  
He turned around at Stiles, his grin spreading when they heard the answering howl of Dereks mother, his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
